The present invention generally relates to lighting devices and, more particularly, relates to a lighting device that has one or more batteries as the power source.
Portable lighting devices, such as flashlights and head worn lights, generally employ a light source, such as an incandescent lamp or one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), a reflector or other optics, and a power source typically employing one or more electrochemical cell batteries. Some portable lighting devices are adapted to be worn on the head of a user, commonly referred to as a headlamp, whereas other lighting devices may be structurally mounted to a supporting structure.
It would be desirable to provide for a portable lighting device that provides for enhanced light illumination and enhanced features for use in the field.